The Care Bears Family (Lalaloopsy All Stars Style)
The Lalaloopsy All Stars's TV Spoof of "The Care Bears Family" CastEdit * True Heart Bear - Tranna True Heart (Adult) * Noble Heart Horse - Nobita Noble Heart (Adult) * Tenderheart Bear - Bea Spells-a-Lot (Schoolgirl)/Sara Smarts/Prairie Dusty Trails (Cowgirl)/Sena Stinks-a-Lot (Stinkiest/Farting) * Love a Lot Bear - Jewel Sparkles/Molly Makeup/Kelli Glitz 'N' Glamour/Velvet B. Mine/Larah Mirage/Lottie Loves-a-Lot/Sakura Ai (They're Pink) * Grumpy Bear - Bella Hates-a-Lot/Tress Grrs-a-Lot/Ammia Screams-a-Lot (They're Angry/Screaming/They're Red and Blue) * Good Luck Bear - Pete R. Canfly/Dyna Might/Pix E. Flutters/Hoppy Leapfrog/Gahara Mirage/Garlaccia E. Flutters/Gonzo Good Luck (They're Green/Mint) * Wish Bear - Amelia Sea Shells/Sand E. Starfish/Haley Galaxy/Weemia Vomits-a-Lot (They're Turquise/Teal) * Funshine Bear - Dot Starlight/Holly Sleighbells/May Little Spring/Trixie Hurts-a-Lot (They're Yellow) * Cheer Bear - Crumbs Sugar Cookie/Toffee Cocoa Cuddles/Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze/Lorenna Flowerpot/Rosa FeatherElephant/Sally Bright Petunia (They're Pink for the 2nd Time) * Friend Bear - Ann Splater Splash/Spot Splatter Splash (Painters)/Sunny Side Up/Berry Jars 'N' Jam (Farmer) * Share Bear - Peanut Big Top/Cella Shares-a-Lot/Pillow Featherbed/Sahara Mirage/Marah Mirage/Barrina Ballerina 'N' Dancer/Lara Lavender/Sonnia Rocks-a-Lot (They're Purple) * Birthday Bear - Candle Slice O' Cake/Mari Golden Petals/ (They Both are Yellow) * Champ Bear - Patch Treasurechest/Chris Kicks 'N' Scores (Pirates Day) * Bedtime Bear - Noah Featherbed/Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff/Sally Wonder/Sarah Springrun (They're Blue) * Secret Bear - Ronald Locks 'N' Secret/Serenald Secrets-a-Lot (They Both Are Orange) * Harmony Bear - Ms. Arbok Jungle Roar/Kitty B. Brave/Happia Heartful 'N' Love/Karah Mirage/Ocean Seabreeze/ * Polite Panda - Scraps Stitched 'N' Sewn (Halloween)/Mango Tiki Wiki (Hawaiian) * Perfect Panda - Death Stitched 'N' Sewn (Halloween) * Grams Bear - Granny Lives 'N' Next Door (Adult/Elder) * Baby Hugs Bear - Trinket Sparkles * Baby Tugs Bear - Matey Anchors * Brave Heart Lion - Bronald B. Brave (Brave Heart Day) * Bright Heart Raccoon - Benny Bright Heart/Brian Brights 'N' Idea/Nito Aiichi (They're Lightbulbs/They're Purple) * Cozy Heart Penguin - Cedda Honey Pots/Clarie Fly 'N' High/Lucille Dances-a-Lot/Pebbles Cave Paintings/Sheenia Sparkles (They're Purple for The 3rd Time) * Gentle Heart Lamb - Genna Gentle Heart/Minty Scoops Waffle Cone/Polly Green Tree/Poppy Sicle/Smores Fluffy Mallow (They're Mint) * Lotsa Heart Elephant - Scarlet Riding Hood/Keys Sharps 'N' Flats (They're Pink as Well) * Loyal Heart Dog - Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises (Nurse)/ * Playful Heart Monkey - Pantyhose Lyla Bumps 'N' Splatter Splash (Be Careful/Makng a Mess Everywhere)/Sir Battlescarred (They're Brown) * Proud Heart Cat - Ikiara Proud Heart/Candy Broomsticks/Pumpkin Candle Light/Fireside Clara Proud Heart (They're Orange for the 2nd Time) * Swift Heart Rabbit - Marina Anchors/Eailloanna Cries-a-Lot/Swanna Swift Heart 'N' Speedy (They're Blue for the 2nd Time) * Treat Heart Pig - Caramel Pop 'N' Good/Twinkie Biscuit Fingers (Popcorn) * No Heart - Devious Diesel (Thomas and Friends) * Beastly - Evil Jewel Violet (Human) * Shreeky - The Lalaloopsy Villain (Human) SeasonsEdit # The Care Bears Family (Lalaloopsy All Stars Style) (Season 1) # The Care Bears Family (Lalaloopsy All Stars Style) (Season 2) # The Care Bears Family (Lalaloopsy All Stars Style) (Season 3) Category:The Care Bears Family TV Spoofs